A bogey (or bogie) is a structure under a train to which axles are attached. One purpose of the bogey is to ensure ride comfort by absorbing vibration. Another purpose is to minimize centrifugal forces when the train runs along curved tracks. It is preferred that the bogey achieves the above purposes while filtering noise.
A joint used in a drive link forming part of a body-bogey drive device for a train may be used to absorb vibration and minimize centrifugal forces. The joint preferably provides a high degree of flexibility in a first direction, such as the train travel direction, to absorb vibration, thus providing comfort and filtering noise. However, the joint preferably also provides a high degree of stiffness in the first direction when radial loading becomes large. Additionally, the joint preferably provides a high degree of stiffness in a second direction, such as the vertical direction, in which the second direction is perpendicular to the first.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved joint that is operable to provide the preferred stiffness' described above.